If I Die Young
by xX-The-Final-Riot-Xx
Summary: Annabeth lies dying while Percy finishes off Luke. She reflects on what will come after and during her death. How things will change for Percy and so many others. Better than the summary I promise!


**Bold = Lyrics**

Regular = Annabeth's thoughts

**If I die young bury me in satin****  
****Lay me down on a bed of roses****  
****Sink me in the river at dawn****  
****Send me away with the words of a love song**

I never thought I would die this young. I thought that I would at least live to see twenty. Instead here I am, watching Percy finish the prophecy, doing nothing to help. I hope they give me the traditional Greek funeral.

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother****  
****She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and****  
****Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no****  
****ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**

Athena would be upset, of course. I was her pride and joy. The one she always thought could live through any battle. Hades had better give her some sign to show that I had made it to Elysium, which I have no doubt I will get to, or Athena will show her _full _colors.

**The sharp knife of a short life, well****  
****I've had just enough time******

**If I die young bury me in satin****  
****Lay me down on a bed of roses****  
****Sink me in the river at dawn****  
****Send me away with the words of a love song**

**The sharp knife of a short life, well****  
****I've had just enough time**

**** Percy would never know how I felt, never know how much he really did mean to me. That would be my life's worst regret. He would never see my true feelings, never understand how I could have hated Rachel so much. Never know why I kissed him that day in the forge. I hope I stay his Wise Girl.

**And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom****  
****I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger****  
****I've never known the lovin' of a man****  
****But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand****  
****There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever****  
****Who would have thought forever could be severed by******

**The sharp knife of a short life, well****  
****I've had just enough time**

I know I never actually dated someone, and now never will, but Luke was the closest thing I ever got to love. He said we'd always be a family. Though I have been forgiving him over and over, he still cursed himself with his betrayals. I hope I see him in Elysium, maybe there he can apologize.

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls****  
****What I never did is done******

**A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar****  
****They're worth so much more after I'm a goner****  
****And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'****  
****Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

After Daedalus gave me his laptop, I came up with my own little inventions. People would kill for that laptop once I was gone, because they could never get anything like those anymore. No one really cared about my plans, designs, or inventions. But its weird how all those painters, and architects, and inventors' things become so much more valuable when they're all dead. That's how I'm going to be, or at least I hope I will.

**If I die young bury me in satin****  
****Lay me down on a bed of roses****  
****Sink me in the river at dawn****  
****Send me away with the words of a love song**

They will mourn me, I hope. I hope they see what I have done in this war, I hope Percy sees how much he meant to me. Even if we could barely get through a single conversation without trying to strangle each other.

**The ballad of a dove****  
****Go with peace and love****  
****Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket****  
****Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em ****  
**

**The sharp knife of a short life, well****  
****I've had just enough time******

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**

I hear Percy coming towards me, its all over. Then he sees that I'm headin gto the Underwirld, this time never coming back. He falls to his knees at my side, "Annabeth, no! NO! Not now, come on, you can't leave me now! Annabeth, no, no, NO!" He shouldn't cry now, I'm not gone yet. He should wait until he really, truly needs them, not now.

The gods burst in expecting a fight. Instead they found Grover staring dwon at the broken body of Luke, and Percy leaning over me. The last thing I register was Percy lips on mine as he told me that he loved me, Athena's tears and sobs, and the celebratory shouts of the demigod army outside in the courtyard.

I can see Luke, and Silena, and Beckendorf again. I'll just sit here with them and wait until Percy joins us. Then Elysium will be complete.

**A/N: **

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Well…I don't know, I'm not Apollo here! So click that little button down there, and make me very happy :) **

**I might make little ones like this. Each for a different person, with a different person. I know this fic will probably be REALLY depressing, but I am kinda obsessed with PJO tragedy. Weird? Trust me, I know.**

**Oh well, REVIEW!**

**P.S: Who wants to team up on a story with me? I would really like to try that with someone. Even though I don't have a definite idea yet, I have a few ideas. Any takers?**

**:D **


End file.
